Hikari Hikaru
by ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: -No te preocupes… regresare en la tarde…-dije para calmarlo -Rukia…- Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando sentí los pequeños labios del Ichigo sobre los míos, y extraña mente sentí como si algo en mi interior cambiara… ¡que estoy diciendo!… ¡el es un niño! me separe de él en cuanto recupere la compostura me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo mientras grita un "Hasta luego".
1. ENCUENTRO CASUAL

**Hola! :3 aqui les traigo una historia Ichiruki, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo una de esta pareja así que pido piedad :x**

**Los personajes de "Bleach" No me pertenecen son todos de Tite-sama! :3 Tampoco las ideas que tome de "kamisama hajimemashita" y de "Inu x Boku SS"**

**Capitulo #1**

**ENCUENTRO CASUAL…**

El viento soplaba sobre mi rostro, se sentía tan cálido y relajante, y era una clara señal de que pronto los arboles de cerezos iban a florecer en el templo, me encanta verlos, eran muy hermosos…

-¿Hermana?- oí una pequeña voz mientras podía sentir como jalaban mi falda del instituto.

Baje mi vista encontrándome con la de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente siete años de edad, su cabellos estaba un poco largo pero no exagerado además de que tenía un extraño tono naranja, sus ojos eran rasgados y de un café avellana, tenía sus ojos brillosos a causa de la las lagrimas y con su malo libre intentaba retenerlas en sus ojos, además de que vestía un extraño quimono color azul.

-¿Estas perdido pequeño?-le dije mientras me ponía a su estatura

-¿Eh?... Tu… ¿puedes verme?-pregunto el niño de ojos castaños, voltee a mí alrededor para ver si la gente no me observaba antes de contestar.

-Etto… si pero es un pequeño secreto…-puse un dedo en mi boca y le guiñe el ojo, lo cual causo una sonrisa en el

-Si, esta bien- me dijo mientras limpia unas lagrimas

-¿Dime te perdiste?- pregunte

-Emm eso creo- miro a su alrededor hasta que detuvo su mira en mis ojos

-Ehh… no te preocupes… mi abuela puede ayudarte- me puse de pie mientras le extendía la mano, el la miro por un minuto antes de tomarla, y así nos dirigimos al templo que estaba en la cima de una colina.

Mi nombre es Shirayuki Rukia, aunque para personas como el niño a mi lado era Kuchiki Rukia una de las descendientes de un gran clan de Deidadns, a pesar de que yo no había desarrollado mis poderes de manera correcta y de que había sido enviada a al mundo humano junto con mi abuela, seguía viendo fantasmas, demonios, Yukais*, entre otros seres, pensé que esto acabaría en cuanto viniera a este mundo, que mi vergüenza se acabaría al igual que la conexión con mi hermano, pero el destino parecía ir en mi contra, ya que hasta ahora fantasmas se acercaban a mí con el fin de llevarlos con la deidad* del agua para conseguir la paz eterna.  
Suspire, esto no era tan malo, o al menos me servía para no sentirme tan inútil, según mi abuela este era uno de los dones que me habían dado mi descendencia, pero era algo patético a comparación de los dones que había recibido mi hermano, esa fue una de las razones por la que fui enviada a el mundo humano, mi abuelo por parte de mi padre se avergonzaba de mi así que me envió con mi abuela, la deidad del agua

-¿Por qué estas tan callada Hermana?-pregunto el niño cuyo nombre aun desconocía.

-¿Eh? N-no es nada solo pensaba unas cosas…-le sonreí y él me la devolvió antes de seguir nuestro camino

** /-oooo-/**

-Parece que su nombre es Ichigo-me dijo mi abuela en cuanto tomo asiento enfrente de mí, traía una sonrisa enorme, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así, tal vez era la presencia de ese niño fantasma, voltee a verlo mientras el comía un volita de onigiri*, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas están manchadas por pequeños pedazos de arroz lo cual lo asía ver muy tierno mas con esas orejitas de perrito o de zorro, que le habían salido en cuanto toco la mano de mi abuela.

-Y… ¿qué clase de fantasma es?... nunca había visto uno con orejitas y cola…-una gotita resbalo por mi cabeza mientras veía las expresiones tontas pero alegres del niño o mejor dicho de Ichigo.

-¿Fantasma?... a no querida el no es un fantasma-me dijo mientras contenía las risas

-¿E-eh?… pero… entonces ¿qué es?-pregunte muy confundida pero en cuanto mi abuela me iba a decir, Ichigo se lanzo a mis brazos y caímos al suelo con el encima de mí.

-¡Ichi-Ichigo!- me levante y él se puso alado, la única razón por la que no le gritaba era porque mi abuela estaba muy contenta con sus acciones.

-Jaja… eres un Yukai muy travieso Ichii-kun- le dijo mi abuela y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras mi mirada viajaba de mi abuela asía el chico que estaba alado de mi

-¿Yukai?- susurre

-Entiendo que no lo hallas notada de inmediato, puesto que nunca habías visto uno en persona-

Ichigo se levanto del suelo fue corriendo a los brazos extendidos de mi abuela, esperaba que mi abuela no se encariñara mucho con él o de lo contrario tendría que quedarse.

-¿No se suponía que los Yukais eran malos?-pregunte aun mas confundida que antes

-No solo unos, pero hay otros que son muy tiernos y dulces como Ichii-kun- acaricio su cabeza

-Mmm entiendo…- dije mientras sonreía al ver como mi abuela jugaba con nuestro nuevo amiguito.

**/-oooo-/**

**A la Mañana siguiente…**

-¡Me voy!- grite

-Espera Rukia, quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas…-me dijo mi abuela cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?-pregunte confundía ya que cuando se trataba de darme algo siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba del colegio

No me contesto y volteo a su lado para ver a Ichigo, el sostenía en sus pequeñas manos un medallón en forma de media luna, se acerco a mi yo me agache para estar a su altura.

-Este collar es muy especial para mí, además te ayudara a controlar tus dones…-me dijo mi abuela, debía admitir que el medallón era muy bonito pero sus comentarios acerca de mis dones no me agradaban mucho y ella lo sabía más que nadie

-Se que no te gusta mucho el tema sobre tus dones… pero necesito que entiendas que debes cuidar este medallón como si fuera tu vida… - me dijo mientras Ichigo me ponía el medallón en las manos, cuando lo tuve pude observarlo mejor, era realmente hermoso alrededor de la media luna había pequeños diamantes y en una de las puntas esta una hermosa mariposa.

-Gracias…-le di la mejor sonrisa que tenía al pequeño niño en frente de mí, pero él no me la regreso si no que pude notar su cara de preocupación, tal vez pensaba que me iba a ir para siempre, acaricie su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, su cabello era tan suaves al igual que sus pequeñas orejas.

-No te preocupes… regresare en la tarde…-dije para calmarlo

-Rukia…-

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando sentí los pequeños labios del Ichigo sobre los míos, y extraña mente sentí como si algo en mi interior cambiara… ¡que estoy diciendo!… ¡el es un niño! me separe de él en cuanto recupere la compostura me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo mientras grita un "Hasta luego".

**/-oooo-/**

**POV. NORMAL**

-Me temo que no será así mi pequeña…- dijo la abuela mientras entraba a la sala del templo el pequeño la seguía muy de cerca y la observo mientras ella escribía unas palabras en un papel, no pensó que llegaría a verla así.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi Ichii-kun- término de escribir en el papel, el cual doblo y deposito en la mesa antes de irse a su lugar favorito, aquel árbol de cerezos que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Te recuperaras?- dijo el niño el cual la seguía muy de cerca, la observo recostarse en frente del árbol y el se sentó a su lado.

-Me temo que no… por eso, te pido que protejas a mi quería Rukia… con tu vida… no dejes que se entere de esa cruel verdad… por favor Ichigo…- le pidió la abuela mientras toma la pequeña mano

-Te lo prometo…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que un pétalo cayera sobre los ojos de la anciana que descansaba en paz.

**Bueno eso es todo... -u-  
****Sus opiniones o comentarios son bienvenidos con un Reviews :3  
Hasta pronto chao! owo/**

**By: ShioOn**


	2. EL DESCONOCIDO Y YO

**Hola chicos! :3 aquí estoy yo de nuevo! con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :) espero que les guste igual que a mi cuando la escribo :x**

**"Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son todos de Tite-sama, tampoco las ideas que tome de kamisama hajimemashita y de Inu x Boku SS"**

**Capitulo #2**

**El DESCONOCIDO Y YO…**

Mi respiración era agitada después de a ver corrido tantas cuadras, a pesar de eso no iba a parar, tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas a mi abuela, empezando por el extraño medallón que me había dado…

-¡Espera Kuchiki-san!- oí una vocecilla chillona la cual reconocí de inmediato ya que era la única que me llamaba así cuando estábamos fuera del instituto

-¡Inoue!...podrías no llamarme así cuando estamos fuera del santuario…-le dije mientras observaba que no hubiera alguien conocido a nuestro alrededor.

-Ah… lo siento, se me olvida- una gotita resbalo por su cabeza

-No importa…-suspire

-P-pero… ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?-

-Necesito llegar al santuario rápido, yo… tengo unas preguntas que hacerle a mi abuela-le dije agachando la cabeza

-¿Paso algo?-

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber…-le dije en cuanto saque el medallón y lo volvía a observar

Me agradaba a tener a Inoue como mi amiga y para mí fue una gran sorpresa cuando ella me rebelo que era la heredera del clan Inoue y la siguiente deidad del sol o la luz era igual.  
Gracias a eso yo pude revelarle quien era, y de donde venia, podía contarle mis problemas y ella me ayuda con lo que pudiera y con esto me refería principalmente a mis "dones".

-Bueno no te interrumpiré más…-

Sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad, la vi marcharse corriendo asía otro rumbo, no me detuve mucho tiempo a pensar y seguí mi camino a toda prisa

**/-oooo-/**

-¡Estoy en casa!-grite en cuanto abrí la puerta y me quite los zapatos para entrar.

Para mi sorpresa mi abuela no me contesto, lo cual se me asía demasiado extraño, ella siempre me contestaba no importaba lo que estaba asiendo…siempre lo asía.

-¡¿Abuela?!... ¿Ichigo?-los llame a ambos cuando recordé que ese pequeño niño estaba en nuestra casa

Camine en directo a mi habitación, suponía que tal vez mi abuela había salido a recoger unas cosas y se había llevado con ella a Ichigo. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y tire la mochila en mi escritorio, me aventé a la cama por unos segundo y abrí mi móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje, mi abuela se había negado mucho a usarlo pero al final accedió.  
Pero no había nada…solo los mensaje que nos habíamos enviado yo y Inoue en las horas de clases, donde le contaba acerca de nuestro pequeño invitado.  
Bostece, estaba un poco cansada ya que era muy pesado despertarte tan temprano para asear un poco el templo, antes de que la gente viniera a pedir sus deseos o anhelos y después asearme yo para asistir al instituto, era algo difícil pero me había acostumbrado con los años.  
Me puse una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros en cuanto me pare de la cama para hacer mis deberes, y después mi falda gris y unas medias negras que me llegaban hasta los tobillos y que asía un muy buen juego con la blusa, peine mi cabello y puse el medallón en una pequeña cadena para poder colgarlo en mi cuello.

-Creo que así esta mejor…- dije en un susurro mientras salía de mi habitación

Camine asía el comedor con la esperanza de que mi abuela ya hubiera regresado, pero estaba vacía al igual que en cuanto llegue, suspire y me senté en uno de los cojines enfrente de la mesa, no entendí por que tardaba tanto.  
Pase mi mano por la mesa con el fin de ponerla para recargarme sobre ella, pero mis dedos toparon con un papel o mejor dicho un sobre en cuanto pude verlo mejor, en el tenia escrito, _"Para mi pequeño copo de nieve"_, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ya que así es como mi abuela me llama desde que era pequeña a pesar de que a mí me molestara, tome el sobre en mis manos el cual abrí y comencé a leer el contenido de ella.

-Abuela…-dije cuando mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mordía mi labio para que mis gritos no salieran

Me tumbe al suelo, con la esperanza de que las sombras me llevaran con ella….

**/-oooo-/**

-¡Oie! ¡Enana despierta! ¡Oie!- oía esos pequeños susurros en la gran oscuridad que me invadía

No iba a hacerles caso, yo solo quería que la oscuridad me llevara con ella para así poder estar con mi abuela, ya no quería estar viva, ya no tenía a nadie… ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué ella se había ido?, ¿Por qué me había dejado sola?...

-Abuela…-salieron esas pequeñas palabras de mis labios

-¡Oie enana despierta de una vez!-volví a escuchar aquella voz pero esta vez podía sentir como me movía de los hombros

Volví a ignorarla… ¿por qué esa voz no me mataba?…si era parte de la oscuridad lo más lógico es que quisiera destruirme, por que no lo asía de una vez…, apreté mas mis parpados con el fin de darle a entender que acabara con mi vida de una vez, pero solo recibí un gran suspiro y un "esta bien lo aremos así" de una voz gruesa y un poco ronca… suponía que era de un chico.  
Apreté por mas mis parpados esperando el golpe que me llevaría a la muerte pero en vez de eso solo pude sentir como mi blusa era subida atrapando a mis brazos y dejando expuesta mi ropa interior **(PD: solo la parte de arriba )**, no lograba comprender lo que pasaba hasta que pude sentir el peso de alguien encima de mi cadera y su mano helada sobre mi vientre.  
Entonces me di cuenta de que no había sido arrastrada por la oscuridad…si no que me había quedado dormida de tanto dolor y llanto… entonces eso quería decir que alguien se había metido al santuario y planeaba hacerme algo...

Le di tantas vueltas a ese pensamiento, mientras la mano del desconocido subía hasta llegar al inicio de mi ropa interior pero la salto y toco la parte que esta alado de mi corazón y encima de mis pequeños pechos, no sé que planeaba hacer pero si un tipo iba a destruirme la vida más de lo que ya estaba…al menos deseaba ver su rostro… abrí lentamente mis ojos, pero solo pude ver tela blanca, debía ser mi blusa.  
Me moví con el fin de poder bajar mi blusa… pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sentí unos labios besar la parte donde anteriormente estaba la mano y después un pequeño ardor comenzó a quemar ese lugar y mis sentidos reaccionaron por completo.

-¡Hado #1 Sho!-grite con todas mis fuerzas

Y todo paso rápido, en un minuto el desconocido estaba contra la pared y yo bajaba mi blusa para poder dejar al descubierto mi mano, coloque una enfrente mientras que con la otra la sostenía como apoyo así me había enseñado mi abuela.

-¡Bakudo #4 Hainawa…Retención!-grite mientras un luz violeta salía de mis manos.

-¡Oie espera!-grito el desconocido cuando quiso acercarse a mí pero fue empujado otra vez por la luz en mi mano

Me acerque lentamente, con el fin de verle la cara al desconocido, pero lo único que estuvo a mi vista fueron un par de orejitas y una cola de zorro o perro… me acerque un poco más.

**/-oooo-/**

POV. NORMAL

-¡Oie enana quítame esto de inmediato!-grito él mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él para poder verla.

Mientras tanto ella estaba más confundida que nadie en este mundo en cuanto vio al desconocido enfrente de ella, tenía unos ojos color avellana… y cabello era de un extraño tono anaranjado… se parecía tanto ah… ese niño, pero eso era imposible… él era un chico de buen cuerpo que aparentaba tener unos 17 o 18 años.

-¿¡Oie me estas escuchando!?-volvió a gritarle en cuanto vio que ella observaba las marcas que le había dejado en el pecho.

-¡¿I-Ichigo?!-ella volteo a verlo a los ojos

-¿EH? ¿Si a quien más esperabas?-la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¡Hado #1 Sho!-

Y otra explosión se escucho en aquel lugar….

**Y bueno hasta aquí! :3 Espero poder a verme expresado bien en algunas partes xD ya que no sabia muy bien como explicarlas -n- tambien disculpen si se me pasan algunas faltas de ortografía (no me doy cuenta en muchas ocasiones -u-)**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Hado #1 Sho:** Es una especie de fuerza que empuja al contrincante  
*** Bakudo #4 Hainawa**: Es una cuerda de energía (Aquí hay una pequeña excepción ya que este bakudo fue el único que encontré para hacer el escudo de retención pero realmente solo es una cuerda de energía xD)

**A hora Reviews!:**

**o0 Viech 0o:** Gracias por tu review y enserio me sorprendió el hecho de que seas un chico xD me que asi:. ._.u , pero bueno espero que te guste este cap. te mando un gran saludo.

**anlu20: **Gracias por tu review! fue uno de mis favoritos (?) xD yo también quería robarme a Ichigo cuando me lo imagine /o3o/ en cuanto a la abuela pues con el tiempo se sabrá xD te envió saludos y espero que te guste este capitulo ;33

**Persona92: **Gracias por tu review y pues aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste saludos owo/

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **Gracias también por tu review xD me mato de risa tu comentario xD Aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo espero y te guste nos leemos un saludo chao owo/

**Nanami-chan: **En el siguiente capitulo sabrás de ambos besos o3o/... en cuanto a tu otra pregunta... no le entendí bien pero si es lo que creo... pues se rsepondera en este y el siguiente capitulo... la mayoría en el siguiente xD

**Gracias (otra vez xD) por sus reviwes chicos espero sus comentarios acerca de este capitulo (Y de como les pareció el capitulo de bleach, komamura-taichou ._. no me lo esperaba la vdd xD)**

**Pero bueno...espero poder actualizar pronto :3 nos estamos leyeendo chao ;3**

**BY: ShioOn**


	3. El Zorro y Yo

**Hola Conejitos Rechonchos! :3 aquí ShioOn con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia owo/ (la verdad eh estado pensando en poner un día fijo para subir :x...esta entre viernes o jueves ustedes que dicen?)**

**"Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son todos de Tite-sama, Tampoco las ideas que tome de Kamisama Hajimemashita y de Inu x Boku SS"**

**(Las palabras en _cursiva _son pensamientos xD)**

**Capitulo #3**

**El Zorro y Yo**

-Hado #1: Sho-

El impacto esta vez fue más grande que termine golpeando mi espalda con el otro extremo de la habitación, había humo por toda la sala y al parecer había roto la pared, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora… si no el chico zorro o perro que había estado enfrente de mi hace unos momentos.  
Abrí los ojos poco a poco ya que debido al impacto los había cerrado por impulso, la habitación estaba vacía y el humo por fin se estaba saliendo, para mi suerte la pared solo estaba cubierta de una gran mancha negra y no de un hueco.

-¿I-Ichigo?-salió de mi boca con mucha dificultad mientras me paraba del suelo

Pase toda mi vista por la habitación, pero parecía que ese chico ya no estaba, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que alguien saliera del humo y tomara mi muñeca con mucha fuerza.

-¡Oie! ¡Tu maldita enana! ¿¡Porque demonios me lanzas hechizos sin razón!?-me dijo un chico de cabellera naranja y mirada fruncida.

-Ah…yo…-intente formular palabras en mi boca, pero ninguna salía, estaba tan sorprendida por ver a ese chico frente a mí y por lo que había leído hace poco en esa carta…, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso en mis recuerdos ya que unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

**/-oooo-/**

-Oie… ya vasta no era mi intención acerté llorar así-me dijo el chico a mi lado

-N-no hay problema… realmente no eres tu quien lo causo…-dije entre sollozos mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

-¿Leíste la carta?-pregunto con un tono más serio

Asentí poco a poco mientras terminaba de limpiar mis lagrimas, voltee a verlo, su expresión era seria y su seño estaba fruncido, pase mi vista por todo el, era un chico realmente apuesto si le quitabas las orejas y la cola claro, de pronto en mi mente apareció la imagen de aquel niño que había encontrado ayer por la tarde.  
Como era posible que un niño ahora fuera un chico muy apuesto, ¡ah!, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por mis pensamientos asía él.

-¿Oie? ¿Te sientes bien?-me dijo el chico que estaba en frente de mi, puso una de sus manos en mi frente y me miro detenidamente con sus lindo ojos castaños… o por dios_…" ¡Rukia que cosas estas pensado!"  
_  
-A-ah yo…si-le dije cuando pude recuperar la compostura y golpe su mano para que se alejara de mi.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios estas roja?-me pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Y-yo… mejor dime… ¡¿Por qué demonios eres una persona mayor?! ¡Eras un niño!, ¡In-incluso tu!-comencé a decirle pero me detuve al recordar como toco mis labios esta mañana, podía sentir como mi cara estaba más roja que nunca y todo por ese maldito niño.

-¿Yo qué?-me miro con su seño mas fruncido que antes (PD: típico de Ichigo xD)

-¿Por qué me besaste esta mañana?-puse mi mano en mis labios

-¿Te refieres a eso?... Es solo una parte de contrato…-por fin su rostro se calmo

-¿C-contrato?-pregunte confundida y por fin el tono rojo había salido de mis mejillas

-Conoces el contrato de amo y sirviente… ¿No?-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, si había escuchado eso antes, mi abuela me lo había contado cuando era niña, me hablaba sobre las antiguas leyendas _"Los contratos" _paso por mi mente, aquellos donde un Deidad y un Yukai asían una especie de pacto, en el cual el Yukai estaba obligado a obedecer las órdenes que su amo (el deidad) le diera sin oponerse, pero solo había un problema…

-Están prohibidos…-salió en un susurro

-Vaya eres lista…-me dijo en un tono de chico cretino- Pero tu abuela insistió mucho en que hiciera esto contigo…-se paso su mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba

Me quede pensativa mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, aun me dolía hablar de mi abuela, pero como parte del clan Kuchiki había aprendido a soportar el dolor y retener las lagrimas, aun a si… ¿Qué planeaba hacer mi abuela con todo esto?, ¿acaso querían que me culparan de traición?, además solo los deidadnes podían hacer los contras… eso quería decir que yo…

-El medallón…-dirigí mi mano a mi pecho rápidamente encontrándome con el pequeño medallón en forma de luna, por suerte estaba a salvo.

-Estas consiente que tu abuela te dejo a cargo del templo ¿verdad?-pregunto el

-Si…pero… ¿Por qué a mí?-lo mire

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…-

-Pero… aun no me has dicho como es que creciste… acaso es ¿otro hechizo de mi abuela?-dije recordando mis dudad de antes

-Algo así… la verdad fue cuando se prohibieron los contratos entre deidad y Yukai, yo era el sirviente de tu abuela, pero cuando me obligaron a alejarme de ella me rehusé y lo que viste hace unas horas…era la maldición que me lanzaron… no podía regresar a mi forma normal hasta ahora…-puso su mano en su mejilla y se apoyo en la mesa

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa

-La maldición consistía en que no podía regresar a mi forma original hasta que tuviera otro amo…-

-Pero los contratos estaba prohibidos…-complete un poco su oración

-Si… y la verdad es que no me gustaría volver a ese cuerpo de niño así que ¡completemos esto de una vez!-

-¿Eh?-fue lo último que pude decir

**/-oooo-/**

-I-Ichigo… ¡basta me dolerá!-le dije mientras intenta hacer que soltara mi muñeca

-¡Solo un poco pero pasara enana, no seas tan cobarde!-tomo con mas fuerzas mi otra muñecas

Llevábamos más de media ahora con este maldito asunto, esto era realmente incomodo para mi, mas por la posición en la que estábamos, lo cual hiso que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas otra vez.  
Esta era la otra parte del contrato la cual yo no quería cumplir, había escuchado acerca del sello que debía poseer una deidad para saber que ese Yukai le pertenecía pero el lugar que había escogido Ichigo era algo persona.

-¡Por qué demonios escogiste ese lugar Idiota!-grite

-Por qué…es el lugar donde nadie puede verlo a simple vista-comenzó a subir mi blusa como la primera vez

-¡Y por que tu si!-grite mas enojada que antes

-¡Solo cállate y cierra los ojos!-grito con un tono más molesto

Cerré los ojos como él me ordeno y me recargue en el suelo frio, en cuanto mas rápido hiciéramos esto era mejor, intentaba mantenerme tranquila, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mí y sentir como subía mi blusa para poder besar esa parte otra vez(PD: la misma parte del anterior capitulo)…me tenía muy nerviosa y asía que mi corazón retumbara como loco, sin mencionar que mis mejillas estaba ardiendo.

-I-Ichigo-tartamudee más nerviosa que nunca en mi vida

-Solo cálmate…-su voz era más suave de lo que había sido en estas horas o minutos que habíamos hablado

Un corriente de electricidad paso por todo mi cuerpo en cuanto sentí sus labios pegarse a mi fría piel, se sentía tan suaves y cálidos, cosa que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron en cuanto un pequeño ardor comenzó a formarse en ese lugar y comenzó a elevarse en cuanto los labios de Ichigo se despegaron de mi piel, mordí mi labio para evitar que un grito saliera, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando sentí el pecho firme de Ichigo contra mi rostro, el estaba sosteniéndome o más bien abrazándome y asiendo que olvidara el dolor por completo.

-¿Rukia?-me sostuvo por lo hombros después de un rato y me miro seriamente

-¿Q-que?-respondí

-No puedes dejar que nadie más que yo bese esta marca… ¿entiendes?-

-Si…-

**/-oooo-/**

Suspire mientras dejaba que mi cabeza se estrellara con mi banco, había pasado más de una semana desde ese dichoso contrato, y ahora arriba de mi pecho había apareció una extraña estrella rodeada por un circulo, según el chico perro o mejor dicho Zorro (cosa que se había molestado en aclararme), era el símbolo que había pensado para mí.  
La semana había sido más pesada que nunca, el y yo no parábamos de pelear, no sé qué pensaba mi abuela al dejarnos juntos éramos totalmente opuestos, además mi trabajo había incrementado ahora que era la única que atendía ese templo.

-Ahh…-solté un grito para mí mientras rascaba mi cabello

-Va-vamos Shirayuki-san… ¿no puede ser tan malo o sí?-me dijo mi amiga de ojos grises

-Lamentablemente si…-

-Jeje…-rio mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza- ¡Ya se! ¡Te levantare el ánimo!-estampo sus manos en mi escritorio

-¿Y cómo harás eso?-pregunte en cuanto levante el rostro

-¡Iremos al centro comercial después de clase!-me abrazo mientras me asfixiaba con su pecho.

**/-oooo-/**

**POV NORMAL**

Se paso la mano por su largo cabello y acomodo sus extraños lentes negros para poder observarla mejor, ella era tan hermosa, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro como el ónix, además olía tan bien.

Aunque ahora que ese estúpido zorro estaba con ella iba a ser mas difícil acercársele aunque debía admitir que si no fuera por el nunca la hubiera encontrado.

-Serias mi esposa…pequeña Chappy- sonrió

**Hasta aqui! owo/ espero que les halla gustado C: y a ver aclarado las dudas xD Aunque si aun tienes unas pueden dejarlas en un review :3 también espero su opinión sobre el cap y si tienen una idea tampoco duden en dejarla! (estoy abierta a todo xD) como siempre disculpen si se me pasan errores de ortografía :X**

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: **Hola! otra vez xD, si yo también tengo una no se que (?) con los chicos de orejitas *3* en especial con Ikuto (es mi favorito de todos *¬*) En cuanto al cap xD pues creo que me gusta dejarlos con dudas muajajaja (?) okei no :I bueno ahora sabes del significado del beso AHI y si ahora Ichigo es grande! pero amm todo ira con calma ¬u¬, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tu opinión ja-ne!

**anlu20: **También hola otra vez OuO/ y aquí están las respuestas a tus dudas xDD y si yo también viví engallada con lo de Komamura-taichou -u- xDD y ntp tengo algo planeado para nuestro querido Ichigo ;) asi que ntp yo te ayudo a raptarlo /o3o/ (?), espero que te guste este cap y también espero tu opinión :33 ja-ne!

**lauravirgi: **Hola! muchas gracias por tu review :3 si Ichigo con orejitas es tan kawaii *u* y yo acabo de terminar el manga de Inu x Boku SS así que con eso y algunas ideas de Kamisama Hajimemashita se me vino esta idea xD espero que te guste el cap :33 ja-ne!

**Loen: **Gracias con por tu Review ;3 y si lo se ;n; la pobre abuela... pero era necesario u.u, y si ahora están solos ¬u¬ pero todo ira a su tiempo xD, espero que te guste el cap y nos leemos owo/ ja-ne!

**Minako-sama13:** Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo ;3

**Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus Reviews y a los que leen también! Les envió un beshote con musha baba! o3o/ (Okei ._. demasiada Miku miau para mi xD) no leemos a la próxima Ja-ne!**

**BY: ShioOn**


	4. Una serpiente y un compromiso

**Hola! chappys Rechonchitos! owo/ aquí ShioOn reportándose con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia c:**

**"Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son todos de Tite-sama, al igual que las ideas de Kamisama Hajiemashita y los de Inu x Boku SS"**

**Esta vez las palabras en **_**cursiva **_**son sueños ;3**

* * *

**Capitulo #4:**

**Una serpiente y un compromiso**

Observa las caras extrañas que mi amiga le asía a los peces que estaba detrás del cristal, se veía tan infantil, pero admito que me estaba muriendo de la risa.

-V-vasta Inoue, m-mi pansa me duele-dijo mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos

-¡Pero te estás divirtiendo!- hiso un puchero por mi comentario

-S-si pero ya basta-toque mi pansa la cual me dolía de tanto reír

Ella había tenido razón, a ver salido de compras y venir un rato al acuario me había relajado demasiado, aunque parecía que ese tiempo se iba a arruinar si ese chico me encontraba y es que en el transcurso de la semana lo había enseñado a manejar el celular, por lo cual habíamos mensaje do un poco y él me había amenazado con venir por mi si yo no llegaba temprano a "casa".  
No le tome importan sea a su estúpida amenaza ya que él no podía salir del santuario con esas orejitas y esa cola que llevaba en el trasero ahora que todos podían observarlo mientras yo no quitara ese escudo de retención que había colocado sobre él.

-¡Ahh!-el grito de mi amiga me regreso a la realidad

-¿Inoue qué pasa?-me acerque a ella, pero cuando llegue ahí, ella se puso detrás de mi automáticamente

-¡Mira! ¡Tenemos que llamar a control animal!-me dijo en cuanto me señalo a la pequeña serpiente blanca que estaba arrinconada debido al grito de la chica

-No creo que eso sea necesario- me acerque lentamente a la serpiente

-P-pero ella puede morderte ¡Kuchiki-san!-

-Parece más asustada que nosotras por lo cual no creo que haga daño, además puedo curarme si lo hace o ¿no?-le sonreí para que no se preocupara ya que mis habilidades de Deidad me permitían curarme rápido, era algo que había notado en este par de días.

-B-bueno-fue su respuesta

Me acerque lentamente a la serpiente mientras le extendía mi mano, estaba preparada para sentir el dolor de una mordedura, pero no pasaba nada y la serpiente parecía no sentirse intimidada por mi presencia.

-Ven aquí…si te quedas aquí te pueden hacer daño…-acaricie la escamosa piel de su cabeza esperando su reacción, y me asuste un poco cuando el enrollo su cuerpo en mi brazos aunque no lo apretaba por lo cual pude ver que no estaba intentando atacarme

-Kuchiki-san, déjame enviarla a otro lugar- mi amiga se acerco a mi pero mantuvo su distancia con aquel animal.

-Esta bien… y cuídate mucho-le dije a mi amiga y después a la serpiente mientras era transferida a otro lugar.

-Bien eso estuvo cerca… pudo hacerte daño ¡Kuchiki-san!-grito mi amiga con lagrimitas en los ojos y me abrazo

**/-oooo-/**

No podía esconder la sonrisa que tenía en los labios, había sido un día muy genial y todo gracias a mi amiga, ahora me dirigía a "casa" el lugar donde me esperaba una gran pelea con ese "fresita-kun".

-¡Oie tu enana! ¿¡Donde demonios te habías metido!?-la voz de fresita-kun me trajo a la realidad

Levante mi cabeza para verlo y lo que tenía en frente no me lo esperaba, el llevaba la ropa de un adolecente normal y no su kimono con el cual lo había visto desde que llego a la casa, a demás no llevaba sus orejas ni su cola, cual lo asía ver como cualquier adolecente normal pero demasiado… ¿sexi?... ¡o por dios! ¡Me estoy volviendo realmente loca!, sacudí mi cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos.

-¿¡Oie te estoy hablando!?-sujeto mi muñeca mientras asía que lo mirar a la cara

-T-tu ¿¡qué haces aquí!?-pregunte mientras le daba una mirada fulminante

-¿Tu qué crees?... ¡te eh buscado por todas partes!, donde demonios estabas yo…-me comenzó a regañar, pero se cayó en cuanto miro mi muñeca.

-Yo no tengo por qué…-estaba a punto de contestarle, pero mis palabras fueron calladas en cuanto el beso mi muñeca asiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran

-¿Con quién estuviste todo el día de hoy?-volteo a ver con una voz seria y una mirada penetrante

Y por todos lo chappys…mi cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya me sentía, su mirada era muy distinta a la de las demás personas, llena de tantos sentimientos ocultos y de protección, entendía que ahora estaba atado a mi por peticiones de mi abuela pero yo…

-¿Rukia?-su voz me regreso a la realidad

-¿Eh? Y-yo… solo salía a pasear con Inoue-quiete mi mano de su agarre pues esto comenzaba a incomodarme, aunque hasta ahora no había notado lo agitado que estaba mi corazón ¿Qué acaso me iba a enfermar?

-Entonces explica esto…-volvió a tomar mi muñeca pero esta vez me mostro una marca que parecía más un brazalete color blanco con pequeñas bolitas del mismo color, acerque mi muñeca a mis ojos ya que con la oscuridad no podía observarlo muy bien, no sabía de dónde había salido ese brazalete, y estaba segura de que Inoue no me lo había puesto.

-Y-yo… no lo sé… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte muy confundida

-Te lo explico en la casa- me tome de la muñeca por tercera vez en este momento y me arrastro por todo el camino y yo tan solo me deje arrastras ya que estaba demasiado confundida por ese brazalete y por que mi corazón estaba tan agitado.

**/-oooo-/**

-¡M-ma-MATRIMONIO!-grite cuando estampe mis manos en la mesa del comedor, habíamos llegado rápido a la casa y en cuanto estuvimos aquí, le pedí muchas explicaciones.

-Si, el brazalete que llevas en esa mano es como un anillo de compromiso, solo los había visto en un par de libros y son especialidad de los Yukais serpientes-recargo su rostro en la mesa con su mano mientras esperaba a que yo me calmara

-¿P-pero eso quiere decir que yo… me tengo que casar con un Yukai?-estampe mi rostro en la mesa

-Pues tú fuiste la que te dejaste poner ese brazalete-me dijo aunque podía notar el tono de burla en su voz

-¡No fue mi culpa! Yo no sabía que esa serpiente le pertenecía a un Yukai-lo fulmine con la mirada

-Como una Deidad debiste saberlo-me regreso la mirada

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera quería ser uno en primer lugar- fue mi última palabra antes de que los dos comenzáramos con un duelo de miradas asesinas, para mi gran suerte él fue quien se rindió antes.

-Bien eso no importa, por que no dejare que te lleve-se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Enserio?-pregunte un poco dudosa

-Si aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer como Deidad de este templo-se paró de la mesa y salió al patio trasero

¡Deidad, deidad y deidad!, era la única palabra que había escuchado en esta larga semana, estaba harta, yo no había elegido serlo y mucho menos tener a un Yukai bajo mis órdenes, si el gobierno de mi verdadero mundo se enteraba yo podía ser condenada a un prisión eterna o incluso peor podían condenarme a muerte y sabía que mi familia no iba a interferir por mí.

-Abuela… ¿Qué debo hacer?-

**/-oooo-/**

_La luz del sol entraba muy fuerte sobre mis parpados, alce una de mis manos para evitar que me diera directo y comencé a abrirlos lentamente y frente a mí la silueta de una mujer apareció, su cabello era largo y de una hermoso blanco como la nieve, llevaba puesto un kimono del mismo color solo que su banda era de un hermoso morado al igual que el broche que estaba a un lado de su cabello, era idéntica a ella…_

_-¿A-abuela?-pregunte con una voz muy débil_

_-¡Oh mi pequeño copo de nieve!-escuche su dulce y delicada voz cuando me llamo por ese apodo tan propio de ella_

_Sentí como sus delicados dedos me acariciaban las mejillas y unas pequeñas gotas saladas caían cerca de mis ojo, mi abuela estaba llorando… pero… ¿Por qué?_

_-No llores…estoy bien…-le dije mientras intentaba tocar su rostro pero lo único que alcance era su hermosa cabellera_

_-Lo siento tanto Rukia… no puedo salvarte totalmente, pero al menos puedo hacer que tengas una vida normal-me sonrió_

_-¿De qué hablas abuela?-le pregunte confundida_

_No podía abrir bien los ojos, por lo cual mi vista era algo borrosa, pero estaba segura de que mi abuela me veía a mí, solo que no entendía de que me hablaba, ni tampoco por que lloraba._

_-Rukia…Kuchiki…-oí que alguien susurraba mi nombre mientras mis parpados se volvían a cerrar_

_**/-oooo-/**_

**POV NORMAL.**

Se paso una manos por su alborotado cabello naranja, sus ojos estaba cerrados mientras escuchaba el canto del viento, esa niña enana lo iba a sacar de quicio con todo lo que asía, mas ahora que tenía que cuidar que nadie se la robara.  
Suspiro, se sentía bien estar vestido como un chico normal, pero la marca que esa enana había puesto en sus brazos y parte de su pecho le ardía, cada vez que discutían, pero para su mala suerte no la había convencido todavía de quitárselo.  
Se recostó en el frio piso del tejado, sin duda los días aquí eran muy tranquilos, tanto que comenzaba a aburrirse, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Ichigo! – escucho la voz de esa enana, quien le gritaba, no recordaba a ver hecho algo malo como para que ella tuviera que gritar, pero aun así sabía que tenía que ir a su llamado por mas que no quisiera.

-¡Ichigo!-volvió a escuchar

Bajo del tejado y entro a la casa con el fin de llegar a la habitación de la chica, entonces noto la presencia de alguien más dentro de la casa, y exactamente en el cuarto de la enana, corrió hasta ahí y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ichigo!-ella volteo a verlo

Pero él se quedo en un pequeño shock cuando vio como un chico pelirrojo de cabello largo, sostenía a Rukia en brazos, la volteo para cargarlo al estilo princesa mientras ella forcejeaba.

-¡Rukia!-grito cuando vio como una serpiente envolvía a ambos y desaparecían de ahí.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! -u- muajaja creo que me encanta dejar a todos con mucha curiosidad xDD Bueno como dije anteriormente estaba viendo que día actualizar y bueno me parece que serán los jueves o viernes o3o/ (dependiendo de mi agenda LOL)**

**Y por cierto, tengo en mente otros 2 Fincs de esta hermosa pareja *-* pero aun están en proceso xD una se basa en la película de In time (o mejor conocida como "El precio del mañana") y la otra puess... digamos que no puedo explicarla =n=U ademas de que no tiene nombre D: ustedes que dicen? debo subirlos? ;n;**

**Ahora los Reviews!:**

**lala: **Gracias por tu review! y como ya dije creo que me gusta dejar a la gente con muchas dudas xDDD un saludo! owo/ nos leemos

**ichiruki4ever.n.m: **Hola nueva acosadora! digo lectora eue/ muchas gracias por tu review! ;3 y si a ichigo le dieron duro xD jaja espero que te guste el cap! un saludo y nos leemos! ;3

**kotsuki kurosaki: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-* me da mucho gusto verte otra vez!, en cuanto respecto a la historia (el chico que llamo chappy a rukia) aun sera un misterio LOL! y en cuanto a tu duda, rukia nunca supo de el porque ella aun no había nacido cuando se prohibieron los contratos (si ichigo es viejo LOL!) espero ya no tengas duda ;3 y ojala te guste este capitulo! un abrazo! nos leemos! owo/

**Minako-sama13: **Hola otra vez! owo/ espero que te guste este capitulo ;3 un saludo! y nos leemos!

**Kawai-Maria****:** Gracias por tu reviwe! me alegra mucho que te guste owo/ espero que este también :33 un saludo y nos leemos!

**anlu20:** Holiwis *-*/ al igual a ti también me da mucho gusto verte otra vez! espero que este capitulo te guste! y como ya dije antes la identidad de ese chico quedara aun es secreto eue/ en cuanto al secuestro! tu trae la cinta y el alcohol y yo llevo a rukia como chappy para distraerlo o3o/ (okei no xD) te mando un abrazo y nos leemos! owo/

**Persona92:** Hola otra vez! owo/ espero que este capitulo te guste y si este personaje tiene algo muy interesante con el xDD (un secreto, una verdad, un compromiso etc, uno de estos sera lo que oculta :I) pero aun sera secreto xDD por ahora o3o/, te mando un saludo y nos leemos!

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews! son como mis fresas con azúcar *¬* (si amo las fresas xDD) espero sus opiniones o sus dudas (si aun las tienen :3) les mando un beshote! con musha baba! -3-/**

**Tengan una buena semana Ja-ne!**

**BY: ShioOn!**


	5. Deidad y Yukai

**Hola chappys rechonchitos! /.\ lo se vengo MUY tarde! D:, pero tenia problemas con papeles de la prepa y mi imaginación estaba bloquead por ese asunto, pero bueno ya estoy aqui con otro capitulo de esta historia c:**

**"Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son todos de Tite-sama, tampoco las ideas de Kamisama hajimemashita y de Inu x Boku SS"**

* * *

**Capitulo #5**

**Deidad y Yukai**

**/-oooo-/**

**Normal POV.**

La hojas se movían al compas del viento, en ese lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad, su temperatura siempre era ambiental, pero cuando las sombras aparecían más de lo que debían asía un frio que podía congelar a cualquiera humano, justo en ese lugar había un extraño y antiguo castillo en ruinas, donde el más grande rey descansaba en su silla esperando por aquella noticia que cambiaria sus vidas.  
Unos pasos felinos captaron su atención mientras escuchaba el viento, parece que su discípulo había llegado antes de tiempo, eso quiere decir que todo iba muy bien en sus planes, miro al chico de cabellera azul cuando este entro por la vieja puerta.

-¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?-pregunto el hombre de voz fría

-Si maestro…-dijo este inclinándose ante el

-¿En donde esta?-pregunto

-En el mundo humano…-

-Ya veo… será un poco difícil traerla al mundo de las sombras…pero lo lograremos en poco tiempo…-comenzó a decir mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro

-Maestro…me temo que no será tan fácil como usted piensa…-lo interrumpió el chico de pelo azulado

-¿A qué te refieres?-lo fulmino con la mirada

-Ella esta siendo protegida por Kurosaki….- dijo, y enseguida esquivo uno de aquellos ataques que solían salirse cuando su enojo era demasiado fuerte (PD: alguien tiene problemas de ira ¬u¬)

-¿¡Como es que ese maldito zorro la esta protegiendo!?-pregunto con su voz más profunda que antes.

-Parece que tienen una especie de contrato o algo así…-

-¿Un contrato?-pregunto una vez que su furia estuvo más tranquila-

-Si Maestro… hasta donde todos hemos sabido los contratos fueron prohibidos hace años…-miro a su maestro el cual ahora tenía una sonrisa más grande que nunca

-Mmm...Ya veo… entonces… sé cómo podemos separar a esos dos…-

-¿Como maestro?-

-Solo hay que llamar a la cabeza del clan Kuchiki…-

**/-oooo-/**

**Rukia POV.**

El agua se movía al compas del viento, estaba demasiado helada que estaba a punto de congelarme ahí mismo, aunque… yo no recordaba a verme metido a nadar… más extraño aun yo recordaba a verme recostado en mi cama para dormir…., y entonces un golpe me regreso a la realidad, por mi mente paso todo lo de la noche anterior.  
Entonces sentí un toque cálido en mi mejilla, yo no podía moverme por lo cual no pude apartar ese toque, para mi suerte después de unos segundos se fue, y otra vez esa tranquilidad que me congelaba regreso.

-Oye debes despertar…-escuche una voz llamándome causando que el agua que estaba debajo de mi se alterara provocando grandes olas, no podía moverme de ese lugar por lo cual no pude evitar que una de ellas me callera encima y quitándome la respiración.

-¡Ahhh!-me levante de golpe en cuanto sentí que mis fosas nasales eran tapadas, pero tuve que sostenerme con una mano ya que todo en mi cabeza giro por aquellos movimientos bruscos

-Tenga cuidado señorita…-me dijo una voz dulce, y sentí una mano cálida en mi espalda, me gire mas despacio esta vez para evitar sufrir un mareo de nuevo y me tope con una mirada aguamarina.

Ella realmente era muy hermosa nadie podía cambiar ese hecho, su mirada aguamarina asía un hermoso juego con su Yukata verde azulada, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un delicado moño de lado y en cuanto a su tez era muy blanca pero no tanto como yo y mi abuela.

-¿Q-quien eres?-pregunte confundida y con una voz muy débil

-Ah… perdona que no me presente, mi nombre es Yuuki Kuro, soy la deidad de este templo…-me sonrió y puso uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja

-¿Deidad?-dije en susurro pero ella me escucho

-Si, soy la Deidad del viento… y parece que mi Renji te ha elegido como su prometida-me dio otra sonrisa, pero pude percibir la diferencia, parecía decepcionada

-¿Renji?-parecía que las palabras salían de mi boca por sí solas, yo quería hacer una pregunta clara y terminaba diciendo solo una palabra.

-Ah… si, el es mi Yukai-

-¿P-pero cómo?- volvía a decir… ¡ah! ¡Por favor boca deja de moverte por ti sola!

-Somos uno de los clanes renegados, nosotros no aceptamos la prohibición del contrato-me dijo cuando soltó pequeña risilla por su propio comentario

Y por fin pude hacer que mi boca se quedara cerrada mientras asimilaba lo que me decía, había oído hablar de esos clanes, pero nadie los había visto nunca más que los dieron por muertos, y también estaba ese nombre que dijo antes… ¿Renji? Era el nombre de ese chico que me había secuestrado…, y otro golpe me asalto a la realidad asiendo que me levantara de golpe de la cama.

-¡L-lo siento, pero yo no puedo casarme con Renji!,… y-yo soy Kuchiki Rukia y soy la Deidad del Hielo… no puedo, tengo un deber en mi templo y además Ichigo…-comencé a decir pero fui detenida por la chica a mi lado

-¿Ichigo?-pregunto ella, volví a la realidad cuando escuche su dulce voz

-Ah-ah si él es…-

-Un Yukai zorro lo sé… el paso una vez por aquí…pero tu… ¿Tienes un contrato con él?-elevo su mirada, su ceño esta fruncido, pero aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar la marca que llevaba en el pecho, y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Amm.. Si-si-dijo volteando a otro lado

-Tenias…-me sobresalte en cuanto escuche esas palabras venir de la puerta, me gire rápido esta vez y por pura suerte no se me revolvió la cabeza esta vez, un chico de cabello rojizo y tatuajes es su frente y en otros lugares, me observaba detenidamente.

-Renji… ¿por que trajiste aquí a esta chica?… Sabes que esta prohibido meterse con las Amas de otro Yukais-la mujer a mi lado dio unos pasos asía adelante y uso un tono de voz autoritario

-No creo que a ese chico le importe… se llevaban muy mal… incluso dudo que venga por ella…-se paso una mano por el cabello

No me había fijado en cuanta razón tenían sus palabras, yo no me lleva bien con Ichigo, y dudaba demasiado que viniera por mí, tal vez a estas alturas se abría largado del templo, dejándome a mí como la más traidora de los grandes clanes, no sabía por qué esos pensamientos asían que pecho recibiera unas punzadas grandes… tal vez era ¿traición?, o realmente esta enfermándome.

-El tiene razón…-dije en otro susurro

-No… pequeña tu no debes de juzgar a tu Yukai sin conocerlo- ella tomo mi cara y la alzo para que pudiera verla

-No me importa desde que punto lo veas Yuuki… pero no importa si ese chico viene o no… yo ya estaré casado con Rukia- dijo antes de irse y que una lagrima recorriera mi mejilla.

**/-oooo-/**

No era una tonta para no darme cuenta de en qué situación me encontraba, y no abría llegado aquí si no hubiera hecho ese contrato con Ichigo, me sentía algo confundida, mas por qué esa pulsación en mi pecho no se iba, necesitaba una manera de escapar de este lugar pronto, suspire mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho, justo donde estaba la marca del contrato, sentía la necesidad de que me quemara como la primera vez… y que me despertara de este mal sueño…

-¿Te molesta aun?-escuche la voz del pelirrojo , me gire para encontrarlo a mi lado, no supe en que momento entro a la habitación, pero debía acostumbrarme a su presencia si no lograba escapar.

-No-dije de manera cortante

-Sabes que esa marcas es única en un entre amo y sirviente… más aun, nadie puede besarla…-paso su mano por mi mejilla y me retuve demasiado para no quitarla de un golpe

-¿Nadie?-pregunte y el asintió-¿Por qué?-

-Tu corazón se detendría…-

Todo fue de una manera rápida que muy apenas pude notar los movimientos, y en cuanto abrí mis ojos, el se encontraba encima de mí con mis manos sostenidas en mi cabeza y mi blusa de piyama estaba alzada dejando aquella parte expuesta.  
Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sentí su cercanía en aquella parte de donde se ubicaba la marca.

-Realmente no deseas casarte conmigo… así somos los Yukais de nuestra especie… siempre somos rechazados, pero antes de dejar a nuestra prometida, nos llevamos su último aliento-me dijo cuando comenzó a besar los lados de la marca.

Y me tomo solo unos segundos captar lo que quería decirme, él quería matarme por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos… y no había manera de salir de esta, mis manos estaban demasiado apretadas por lo cual no podía lanzar un hechizo y nadie iba a venir por mí.  
Cerré mis ojos mientras ponía en mi mente la imagen de mi querida abuela, esperaba poder verla otra vez, solo era cuestión de segundos, sentía su respiración demasiado cerca de mi pecho… solo a unos segundos…

-Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza… - y ahí estaba, la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento…

-Ichigo…-

* * *

**Y hasta aquí -u-/, recuerde me gusta dejarlos con la duda LOL!**

**Ahora los Reviews!:**

**ichiruki4ever.n.m:** Hola acosadora! c: espero te guste espete capitulo y no me maten por dejarlos con muchas preguntas por tanto tiempo D:, espero tu opinión c:, te mando un becho te con musha baba eue/ nos leemos!

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Hola! c: otra vez xD ahora sabes quien es LOL!, espero tu opnion de este capitulo al igual que espero que te guste! un abrazo y nos leemos owo/

**Loen:**hola gracias por tu review c: espero que te guste este capitulo -u-/ un abrazo y nos leemos!

**anul20**: Hola! xD cuanto tiempo? okei no -u- espero que te guste el capitulo, y la identidad del chico que se llevo a rukia ya se revelo, falta la del chico chappy! :D  
espero tu opinión y nos leemos owo/

**Bueno pequeños! eso es todo de mi parte también quiero recomendarle mi nuevo Finc de esta pareja! se llama "Butterfly" en mi cuenta lo pueden encontrar xD! **  
**Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar los quiero gracias por sus reviews! c: son como mis fresas con azúcar ustedes los saben xD les mando un beshote con musha baba! hasta pronto! owo/**

**BY: ShioOn**


End file.
